


UnderClash

by MangoBreeze



Category: Underclash, Undertale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoBreeze/pseuds/MangoBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first work in AO3! Yay! <br/>And my first time making an AU! Double Yay!</p><p>Updates might be slower when school starts but I will try my best to update as soon as possible. BTW I'm not the only one who's making this AU, Southern_tale, my friend, is helping me in this. She's the one who will be doing the art and the one who will fix my grammar XD</p><p>So I hope you like our AU! Until next time~</p><p>Bai! <3</p></blockquote>





	UnderClash

Monsters have magic  
Humans have something more than that. Determination.

The war is still on going. The monsters stay underground while the humans stay aboveground, only a wall separating them. Before the war, humans and monsters lived together in harmony but everything changed when the first king died. Humans became greedy. Now they thirst for our magic. Honestly, I don't know why they want it so badly. I mean, they could win easily with determination on their side. Their determination could make them do almost everything. What's the point? I sighed looking at the stars in waterfalls. It's a hidden place I saw while I was practicing. The stars here looks so real like those aboveground. I wish that it is real. I wish that everything will go back to normal. Where everyone will love each other. I wish that my parents will come back. 

But again, since when we're in control?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in AO3! Yay!   
> And my first time making an AU! Double Yay!
> 
> Updates might be slower when school starts but I will try my best to update as soon as possible. BTW I'm not the only one who's making this AU, Southern_tale, my friend, is helping me in this. She's the one who will be doing the art and the one who will fix my grammar XD
> 
> So I hope you like our AU! Until next time~
> 
> Bai! <3


End file.
